I Wanna Be Your Official Girl
by Zemire
Summary: When you're in love with someone, and you wonder why they only love you in the dark? Do you stay knowing that no one will ever know you were together? songfic to Official Girl


A/N: I was listening to music and the song came on so I was like bored so yeah and my lil sister loves the song so this is for you GOOBER

Kagome had just come over to Rin's house, the place she always go when she was having 'Man Trouble'. Rin was in her room talking on the phone. Kagome walked in, then went to look for Rin. Rin was pacing her room, arguing on the phone now.

"So…are you saying that I can't see other people"

"_Yes I won't let you"_

"And why not?"

"_Because of what we have"_

"…oh but we're not together right?"

"_No, we're not exactly"_

"Yeah sorry but since technically I am single that would mean I can"

"_NO you can't. What is it that you want me to do?"_

"It's been a really long time, don't you think we made ourselves official?"

"_I already told you that I would think about it…don't stress me on the matter"_

"I'm not tryna pressure you but I'm tired of making excuses when all these guys ask me out"

"_Who has asked you out? Why wasn't I told?"_

"Because I thought that I would have an excuse like 'I have a boyfriend'"

"_Why are we even talking about this?"_

"I brought this up because I'm done with being your secret girlfriend"

"_Why now?"_

"Look if we keep playin' this game we're are bound to end up hating each other because I'm not like the other girls you've been with"

"_I understand that"_

"It'll be a shame when you tell people that you lost me…but if that's what you want then tell me now"

"_That's not what I want"_

"Then you need to tell me what you want now because I can't be the girlfriend in the dark anymore and I can't force you to choose…as long as you know you're about to screw up a good thing"

"_So you're making an provocation?"_

"No…I'm not making any demands I'm just telling you this word for word if your going to be with me, you're going to still want to be with me in and out of closed doors…so don't deny me as your girl in front of your boys"

"_I don't think I'm going to be able to fulfill your wishes dearest"_

"That's okay"

"_Rin…I want to see you…we need to talk"_

"No we don't" Rin growled

"_See this is exactly why I don't want us to get deep if something happened and we broke up our friendship would never be the same, the guys would hate me as well for whatever reason we parted"_

"Whatever I need to go" she scoffed

"_Then I won't be able to comply with what you want"_

"That's your choice…Bye"

"_Rin-"_

She hung up and sighed loudly and laid down on her bed and Kagome came in and dropped down next to her.

"Having some problems?"

"You first."

"I'm just tired of fighting all the time…it's like that's all we do I just sometimes I wish I could tear out all the memories of me and him I mean it's really wearing me down…this phase that we're going through I just wish it would pass already"

"I'm sorry Kags, Yash is a good guy though"

"Yeah I know, so shorty what's going on?"

"Oh nothing"

"You should get Sesshomaru to kick his ass"

"Inuyasha's?"

"Yeah"

"They are always fightin' anyway"

"But you stopped them most of the time"

"I hadn't noticed"

"It's so weird I would never think of you guys to be best friends… I mean you guys are like total opposites"

"Yeah who'da guessed?" Rin laughed _'I did…or I thought I did'_

"Well I think I thought you guys would hate each other I mean he's worse than Inuyasha. He's cold, cruel, violent and emotionless…I only talk to him when you're around because he doesn't talk to anybody else…except his hoes"

"Hoes?"

"Kagura, Sara, you know those girls and a whole bunch more"

"Oh yeah I remember…yeah…Hey Kagome have you ever been 'friends with benefits' with someone?"

"You mean when you're not dating someone yet at the same time you make out and are kinda together?"

"Yeah"

"Actually me and Yash were without knowing it"

"Really?"

"Yeah but then Hojo, and Bankotsu were flirting with me and he said no one could touch me because I was his"

"That's so cute"

"Yeah it is huh?…I know I hate it when he's so possessive but that's always been his way of showing me how much he loves me"

"I told ya why don't you go over and apologize?"

"Ok you come too"

"What?!…I mean it's okay"

"No, no you gotta come unless you and Sesshomaru are fighting…"

"No we're not"

"Then there's no reason why we shouldn't go then right?" Kagome asked and Rin sighed and nodded. She grabbed her coat and then went downstairs and Kagome was waiting by the door, as she opened it, Rin sighed while staring at the floor

"Um…Rin?"

"I know I know I'm coming" the short girl sighed again while still staring at the floor

"Maybe you should stay"

"Huh?" Rin looked up and saw Kagome standing by the door next to Sesshomaru.

"I heard you needed to see me" Sesshomaru stared at Rin and Kagome smiled at her

"Well I gotta go I'll see you later bye Rin, Bye Sesshomaru" Kagome ran out of the apartment and drove off in less than five minutes, Sesshomaru stared at Rin

"Well come in genius" Rin sighed

"Rin…" Sesshomaru sat across from her, in her room

"Yes?"

"I'm listening…I want to hear your view of this situation face to face"

"What's today Sesshomaru?"

"The nineteenth of September…why?"

"Does that mean anything to you?"

"Our one year anniversary"

_Listen, today makes it a year  
_

"Of what?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's what I think you need to make clear"

_Don't you think it's time that you made it clear  
You gotta get on your biz  
Tell me what it ain't or what it is  
I can handle it _

"I had other relationships Rin" He sighed

"See that shit has got to stop"

"You didn't seem to mind before"

"Fine no double standard then let's see if you like it"

"Like what?"

"Suikotsu asked me out"

_I've had it up to here  
I don't wanna pressure you dear  
I've sent back to back dudes  
Away from my door  
Thinking I was spoken for  
Not anymore _

Sesshomaru growled, Rin smirked

"Doesn't feel good does it?"

"Rin."

"I said no, Sess I'm not like you" She glared at him while he looked at her coldly, narrowing his eyes at her

"Meaning?"

"You're dating Kagura"

"…" He looked away from her at her balcony

"Hmm…I don't see why I couldn't see it before"

"See what exactly?" He looked back at her standing up

"That I'm the other woman! I can't believe this! Sesshomaru! You made me your mistress!" She sat up glowering at the Dog demon

"Rin…"

"I am so tired of trying I mean we did this on and off in college but I never thought it would get this far…I shouldn't have to try to get you to love me when people can see I should leave you and not love you as much as I do"

"But you will still, won't you" He laid next to her and sighed

"…Yes because I can't leave you" She cuddled into him on her bed

_And I'm tired  
I'm tired  
I'm tired  
Of being your  
(Your) Unofficial girl  
Unofficial girl  
And I'm tired  
I'm tired of trying  
(Ooh but I'm still your)  
I'm still your unofficial girl _

"Neither can I which is why we should just leave our situation as it is"

"No! Your unbelievable Sess!" She pulled away from him and stood up "You have me in your arms yet if your brother walked in you would be so far away from me in less time it would take me to blink and I hate that! I hate not being enough for you! I hate the fact that you deny my love whenever anyone asks about us! I hate that you have never said you love me whenever anyone is around. You only want to be with me when no one can see!! I WANT YOU LOVE YOU ALL THE TIME!! Even when people can see how much I love you but you don't because you're embarrassed of someone you supposedly say is 'yours'" She threw her hands in the air

_(You gotta learn to love me)  
You gotta love me in the light and the dark  
You gotta give me, give me  
All of your heart  
I wanna be your official girl  
Said I wanna, wanna, wanna be your (Be your)  
Official girl  
I wanna be your official girl  
I wanna be your official girl  
Official girl (Official girl)_

"What is it that you want me to do Rin?"

"Swallow your pride and claim me as yours"

"You are mine…There happy?" He growled

Rin narrowed her eyes at him

"You have not only messed up whatever stupid nonexistent relationship that we have but I can't even be friends with you. You stupid arrogant dog!!"

_If you keep this up there's bound to be a mess _

'_Cuz I ain't really like rest  
Put to the test I could surely pass  
You better do the math  
I'm so stylish  
So bossy  
It'd be ashamed to say you lost me  
But if you want that  
It's a wrap  
And I won't look back  
(And I won't look back)  
_

"I know that you're-"

"No you'll never find anyone like me Sesshomaru and you know it I mean face it I'm what you want but if you don't want me…then that's it we'll go our separate ways and I won't go back"

"Rin…"

_And I'm tired  
I'm tired  
I'm tired  
Of being your  
(Your) Unofficial girl  
Unofficial girl  
And I'm tired  
I'm tired of trying  
(Ooh but I'm still your)  
I'm still your unofficial girl  
_

"No Sess it's now or never"

"Rin…"

_(You gotta learn to love me)  
You gotta love me in the light and the dark  
You gotta give me, give me  
All of your heart  
I wanna be your official girl  
Said I wanna wanna wanna be your (Be your)  
Official girl  
I wanna be your official girl  
I wanna be your official girl  
Official girl (Official girl)  
_

"It's time for you to go Sesshomaru"

_I miss you girl  
I miss you girl  
I'm'a make you my official girl _

_You better act right  
I'm two seconds from being out the door  
_

Sesshomaru sighed aggravated and left her house. He drove away and smiled at Rin's boldness.

'Any other girl wouldn't mind they would just feel lucky enough I even noticed their alive…but not my Rin… myRin is special…and she's always right…she's said I need to swallow my pride but I'ma blow it up' he smirked as he drove to his mansion and slept actually smiling.

_I miss you girl  
I miss you girl  
I'm'a make you my official girl_

Said I won't be with you unofficially anymore  
And I can't make you choose  
Long as you're cool on knowing you're bout to blow a good thing  
And I ain't making ultimatums I'm'a tell you this verbatim 

THE NEXT DAY

Rin woke up angry and was late. She was the head nurse at a county hospital. Once she got there she went into her office and it was filled with the most beautiful exotic flowers she'd ever seen, ranging from Red Cayman flowers to black orchids, from Orange Laelia to Amazon flowers. Her office smelled like a tropical rainforest and she giggled going to each one and smelling it, on her desk was a note from the sender

'_Go outside dear I have a surprise for you'_

_-From the stupid arrogant dog_

Rin sighed and one of her younger interns came into her office.

"Dr. Renjiro Come outside quickly" The girl waved her and Rin was nearly dragged outside. When she was outside most of the doctors were staring at the sky, she looked up and in white smoke was written-

"_**Rin Renjiro+ Sesshomaru Takahashi Love eternally" **_with a heart around the beautiful script.

Rin gasped and everyone stared at her smiling or giggling, then her intern congratulated her.

'Wow I wasn't excepting that'

"You don't like it?" She heard a emotionless voice say behind her, she smiled and the other doctors and interns went inside whispering and giggling quietly.

"It's okay I guess but your girlfriend won't like it"

His strong arms wrapped around her waist, he breathed on her neck causing a cold shiver to go down her spine.

"Yes she does"

"How do you know?"

"You don't like it then?"

"…" Rin was a little slow catching on and Sesshomaru laughed low in her ear.

"You mean me?"

"You are my girlfriend are you not?" Rin laughed and turned and smiled brightly at him

_And I'm tired  
I'm tired  
I'm tired  
Of being your  
(Your) Unofficial girl  
And I'm tired  
I'm tired of trying  
I'm still your ,(Your) unofficial girl_

(You gotta learn to love me)  
You gotta love me in the light and the dark  
You gotta give me, give me  
All of your heart  
I wanna be your official girl  
Said I wanna, wanna, wanna be your (Be your)  
Official girl  
I wanna be your official girl  
I wanna be your official girl  
Official girl (Official girl)

I miss you girl  
I miss you girl  
I'm'a make you my official girl  


"You…did this for me?" She wrapped her arms around his neck

"Unless you know another Rin Renjiro that I'm in love with"

"Hey…?"

"Hm"

"I love you too"

Sesshomaru leaned down and brushed his lips past hers briefly

"I know"


End file.
